


Warriors Ceremonies

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	Warriors Ceremonies

**What Each Clan Says to Make a Clan Meeting**  
 **ThunderClan -** Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the High Rock for a clan meeting!  
 **WindClan -** Let all cats old enough to run the moor gather around the Tall Rock for a clan meeting!  
 **RiverClan -** Let all cats old enough to swim the rapids gather around the Wet Rock for a clan meeting!  
 **ShadowClan -** Let all cats old enough to lurk in the shadows gather around the Shade Rock for a clan meeting!  
 **SkyClan -** Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rock-pile for a Clan meeting!

 **Apprentice Ceremony**  
 **Leader:** I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a clan, (name of kit/s) have reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentice(s). (name of kit), from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called (change ending of name from 'kit to 'paw). Starclan, I ask you guide this new apprentice. Set (his/her) paws on the path (he/she) must follow to become a warrior. *beckon cat that has been chosen as the apprentices new mentor* (mentors name). You will be mentor to (name of apprentice). You are (qualities that the mentor cat is good at). I know you will pass these on qualities on to (apprentices name).  
*mentor and apprentice touch their noses together*

 **Warrior Ceremony**  
 **Leader:** I, (leader's name), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this (or these) apprentice(s). They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. (First part of the cat's name)paw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?  
 **Apprentice:** I do.  
 **Leader:** Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: (First part of the cat's name)paw, from this moment on you will be known as (first part of cat's name)(Changeable last part of cat's name). StarClan honors your (trait of some sort) and (another trait), and we welcome you as a full warrior of (Clan name).  
*Leader rests muzzle on new warrior's head*  
 **Apprentice:** *Licks shoulder respectfully*

 **Med-cat Apprentice Ceremony**  
 **Medicine cat:** (name of apprentice), is it your wish to to share the deepest knowledge of starclan as a (name of clan) medicine cat?  
 **Apprentice:** Yes  
 **Medicine cat *facing sacred place the clan shares tongues with starclan*:** Warriors of Starclan, I present to you this apprentice. (he/she) has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant (he/she) your wisdom and insight so that (he/she) may understand your ways and heal (his/her) Clan in accordance with your will. Lie down and (an action that your clan does in order to share tongues with their ancestors).

 **Med-cat Ceremony**  
 **Former medicine cat(mentor):** I, (mentors name), medicine cat of (clan name), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (he/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help (he/she) will serve (his/her) Clan for many moons. (name of apprentice), do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?  
 **Apprentice:** I do  
 **Former medicine cat(mentor):** Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. (name of apprentice), from this moment you will be known as (the apprentice's new chosen name). Starclan honors your (A certain trait) and your (another trait). Now it is time for you to share tongues with Starclan as a full medicine cat.

 **New Deputy Ceremony**  
 **Leader:** The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. (name of cat) will be the new deputy.

 **New Deputy Ceremony (If deputy dies)**  
 **Leader:** I say these words before the body of (fallen deputy's name), so that (his/her) spirit may hear and approve of my choice. (new deputy's name), will be the new deputy of (clan name).

 **Elder Ceremony**  
 **Leader:** (elder's name), is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go join the elders?  
 **Elder:** it is  
 **Leader:** Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest.

 **Extra Information**  
After a apprentice, warrior, med-cat, med-cat apprentice, leader, or deputy ceremony, the clan calls out the cat's name. If a leader is being made, then the deputy for that leader would go to the moonstone and receive their nine lives and become the new leader. The cat would then change the last part of his or her name to star.


End file.
